User blog:Hatebunny/More on the company wide reboot (Lord, preserve us).
So, I have yet more info about the reboot, for those of you looking for news: "DC gives us a first look at the new Teen Titans, Legion of Superheroes, and more!" - io9 From the looks of it, the new Legion books are going to be painless and interesting. There's also going to be a new Static Shock book, and a new Hawk and Dove book. But then things get messy and upsetting: Teen Titans. What the crap, yo? I kind of dig Tim's new costume, but it looks as though they've discarded a lot more than they've kept, and I'm wondering how it all fits together. Did Final Crisis even happen? Was Tim ever the Robin to Bruce Wayne's Batman? Wonder Girl is a powerhouse thief? I mean, Teen Titans has been a mess of a book since One Year Later, as far as I'm concerned (granted, I haven't read much of it since then (for reasons revealed in my first blog post, I think). So, what information did we get from the DC Brass about the changes? Naturally, io9 was particularly curious about the Teen Titans changed (and didn't give a hoot about the other changes, just like I don't). Dan DiDio said: "All of these characters have history with the DC Universe that existed before the team is built, but it might be just slightly different." Well, Dan, how slight? You have a notorious record of trying to kill off my favourite characters. See: Nightwing, Donna Troy, Jade, Batman... Fortunately, none of them has kicked it permanently, but seriously. No thanks, Dan. Seems like sometimes the only way you know how to create drama is by proposing that somebody we like gets dead. Jim Lee said: "There are going to be a lot of surprises." This is code for "stuff you like is going to change, and you will be upset. Too bad." Dan said: "I think you're looking at every one of the former Robins to have a real showcase book, and this will be the primary showcase for Tim Drake." Well, that SORT OF answers one of my questions up there. But, I have to gripe with the statement. Tim already had his own showcase book. It was called "Robin." Jason Todd didn't get his own book. He got dead. Which leaves Nightwing. So... basically, there has only been one former Robin to get his own showcase book. Woopdidoo. Okay. So they did answer questions about Shock and H&D, but like I said, I don't care much about that. My main concern is the new Teen Titans book. It looks like the reboot's effects run the gamut from no effects to willynilly changing whatever they think doesn't appeal to the young folks. I think, as a young(ish) folk (I'm probably one of the older users around here, actually), it's pretty clear that we appreciate and relate to what we've already got. And... the 30-50 somethings they think are their demographic are nearly nowhere to be found around here. Category:Blog posts